


Wilbur Needs a Break

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Wilbur has some time to himself after many stressful days so he decides to jack off in the van.But whoops Tommy and Tubbo walk in on him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 271





	Wilbur Needs a Break

Wilbur shudders, feeling the cold wind bite at his skin as he leans against a tree. He would go into the van to escape the bitter chillness but he needed to breathe, to relax his nerves and take a break.

Everything was just so stressful, he needed to give himself more alone time but whenever he would try he would get interrupted, either by his allies or by some other unfinished task. On his bad days his own mind distracted him, filling with thoughts about what he'd been doing wrong or what bad thing was going to happen next.

But tonight, no, tonight he would try to have time to himself. It started as just a peaceful, quiet time. But as Wilbur ponders he gets ideas of what he could do, ways to ease the tension that had built up in his muscles over the weeks. Of course, he could just read or lay down and watch the stars, but he gets a sudden and very explicit idea. Normally- he would brush off those urges and just go on with his work, but this was going to be about him.

So Wilbur shuffles back into the van and collapses into the seat, fiddling with the hem of his pants. He feels a shiver run up his spine as he pulls his pants down to his ankles, was he really going to do this?

Since it was extremely dark inside of the van he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him through the window, but the thought gives him a strange thrill.

Wilbur takes his time sliding his underwear off, letting himself just enjoy the time he had to himself. His hands feel cold against his skin, he could almost imagine it was someone else touching him. Wilbur missed being touched like this. His hand trails down to his dick and gently wraps around it, the coldness biting at his skin.

His legs immediately jump at the sensation, he hasn’t done this in so long the pleasure almost felt foreign. Slowly starting to jerk himself off Wilbur goes lax against the van seat, feeling a flood of pleasure and calmness wash over him. 

Calmness that lasted for about a solid minute, before he hears a knock at the door. In most cases he could just quickly pull up his pants and answer the door, but Tommy didn’t even wait for a response, kicking the door open and walking inside.

Wilbur goes tense when he hears Tommy talking, even worse when he realises that Tubbo was also there

 _Please don’t turn on the light, please_ \- Wilbur is drowned in bright light, he raises his hands to cover his face, recoiling from the burning pain in his eyes.

After a few moments of silence he realises the position he was in. Wilbur quickly tries to pull his pants up and Tommy grabs his by the shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to see this-" Wilbur is interrupted when Tommy laughs.

"It's fine Wilbur, this is normal thing for us men to do!" Whether or not he was trying to be comforting Wilbur's face gets darker with a burning blush. He could die from embarrassment right now.

Of course, when he saw Tommy get on his knees and move the seat so Wilbur's dick almost hits his face, he begins to blush even further.

"What are you doing?!" He gasps and tries to get up but Tommy playfully shoves him back down.

"Let us help you, it's the best we can do for everything you've done to help us!" Tommy's own face is dusted with a heavy blush, grin on his lips as he eyes Wilbur's erect dick up.

"U-us?" Wilbur stammers and feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Tubbo smiling down at him.

"Wilbur please let us do this…" Tubbo's eyes are a warm gentleness, a contrast to Tommy's fierce bold ones.

Should he? His thoughts halt once he feels Tommy's lips part and wrap around the tip of his dick. Wilbur jolts up but Tubbo's hands hold him in place.

"All you have to do is say no and we'll stop." Tubbo leans in and nips at his neck, making him shiver. They all knew what he would do.

Wilbur shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, a moan slipping out from his parted lips as Tommy slides his dick further down his throat. 

Tubbo quickly connects their lips, hand trailing down the side of his face and to his chin, raising his head to deepen the kiss.

Tommy begins to bob his head up and down at a quicker pace, managing to fit Wilbur's entire dick in his mouth. Wilbur let's out a loud moan in response, sounds being muffled in the kiss.

Tubbo breaks away and grins, lips glistening in the light. His hands snake under Wilbur's shirt and rub his sides, going up to brush against his nipples. Wilbur squirms in the chair, feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure. 

He lets out a particularly loud whine as Tubbo pulls up his shirt and leans in to suck on one of his nipples. Wilbur writhes under them but the hands on his shoulders keep him locked against the chair.

He can feel himself getting closer to his climax, feeling the way Tommy's tongue curls around the head of his dick. His body bucks up on instinct and his dick is shoved down Tommy's throat, who gags but takes it all with a loud groan.

"T-Tommy-! I'm getting close-" Wilbur warns him through breathy moans and whines, which just motivates Tommy to go faster.

He cums without a second thought, body trembling as he arches his back. 

Tommy pulls himself away as Tubbo stops playing with his body, the both of them also hot with a deep blush.

"Mm… Tha-" Wilbur can't form words so he just relaxes against the chair, struggling for breath.

"Don't thank us yet, we're not done." Tommy chuckles and Wilbur looks up at him through hazy eyes, the full situation quickly clicking in his mind as he notices the bulge in Tommy's pants. He also assumes Tubbo was in the same predicament. 

"W-wait-" Wilbur starts to move away but Tommy shoves him back down, Tubbo holding in place from behind again as he starts pulling down his pants.

"We'll do all the work, just relax and enjoy this." Wilbur doesn't think he has much of a choice anyway, and his mind was still clouded with a thick haze of lust. So he goes slack, earning a grin from the younger boy.

"Good boy," Tommy purrs and leans in as he pulls out a bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, resulting in Wilbur giving him a confused look.

"Oh why do you think Tubbo and I were coming here alone?" The implications quickly put many dirty thoughts in his mind, he blushes and looks away.

Tommy just chuckles and pops open the bottle, pouring a decent amount on his palm and lubing himself up. Wilbur was starting to question if this was really a good idea, doubt and lust bubble in his gut. Even if he tried to back out he had a sneaking suspicion Tubbo would stop him.

So Wilbur just looks away as Tommy slides himself inside, a painful grunt leaving Wilbur as he feels a burning pain erupt from inside him.

What he doesn't expect is to see Tubbo to his side also taking his jeans, and he definitely doesn't expect the hand that shoves his mouth onto Tubbo's dick. His moans muffle as it thrusts to the back of his throat, a strong -but not a bad taste- coating his mouth.

Tommy groans and tilts his head back, taking a moment to let Wilbur settle down before starting to thrust inside. The chair squeaks under them as Wilbur whimpers, making Tommy go even faster.

The pain swiftly morphs into something else, the whimpers melting into moans as Wilbur grabs the edges of the seat, trying to stabilize himself. Tubbo's thrusting hits the back of his throat, making Wilbur feel too full.

He can feel himself getting hard again, the feeling was too much- he was being drowned in too much pleasure. He whines as Tommy grabs him by the thighs, lifting himself up to get a better angle.

Once he hits Wilbur's prostate he completely melts, "m'goD-" his voice cracks as he squirms under his grip. Mind going blank as he lets himself be used. 

Tommy can feel himself getting closer to cumming, so he keeps thrusting in the same spot repetitively. Wilbur's hands fly to his chest and curl into his signature white and red shirt, face flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead.

Tubbo is the first to cum, giving one last rough thrust. His hands curl into Wilbur's hair to hold him in place, making him gulp all the cum down before pulling away. 

Wilbur pants and whines, drool and cum mixing with the tears that dribble down his chin. He looks like an absolute mess, but a beautiful one at that.

"To-Toms- I'm gonna-!" Tommy moves a hand to his face, thumb brushing the hot tears that trail down Wilbur's cheeks.

"Cum for me." Wilbur's head hits the back of the chair as he lets out one last broken moan, feeling himself cum all over his own stomach. Seconds later Tommy joins him, burying himself balls deep and releasing inside of him.

He pulls out and pridefully watches the panting mess under him. Tommy laughs and pats Wilbur's head, who turns to weakly look up at him through teary eyes.

"Wilby I love when you're like this~" Wilbur lowly whimpers and looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"D-don't expect me to be the bottom next time."

They all knew he was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨🛑I BET THY HORNY USERS TO GIVE ME PROMPTS!  
> I NEED TO WRITE MORE AND GET MORE CLOUT 🙏🙏
> 
> I'LL WRITE ANYTHING PROBLEMATIC!!!🛑🚨


End file.
